Fast paced
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Dash and Edith are worst enemies at school, but during a robbery the both save each other. Afterwards they can't see each other the same again, and don't know where these new feelings will lead them. Rated M for language and lemons, big kids only. Multi-chapter
1. Chp 1 Tis just a flesh wound

_Author's note: Hey this wasn't on the list of stories slated to come out this month, what's the deal with that? Well I came up with this story a while ago and it got lost in the 300 stories I was writing, so I stumbled upon it the other day when I was posting my latest story. So I thought what the heck, I throw it to them, tide them over till the next story since it was already done. Hope y'all like it! I don't own incredibles or despicable me!_

Chp 1: Tis just a flesh wound

Edith Gru was a troublesome girl, disrespectful to her teachers, disruptive during class, and constantly late. So it stood to reason that she wasn't exactly loved in high school, by students and teachers alike. The one class she loved was science, blame her father and Dr. Nefario for that.

Her science teacher thought she was a prodigy, delighted to have her in class. But there was only one problem, she and her lab partner absolutely despised each other. Dashiell Robert Parr was also a bit of a troublemaker, but he also liked science class. Not as much as Edith, but still genuinely interested.

You'd think they would be two peas in a pod, pulling pranks and doing science experiments together. But no, they acted as if they hated each other's guts. Dash was always somewhere else mentally, and would disappear some days without warning. His parents had some sort of plan that let him dip when ever he wanted, and that frankly annoyed Edith.

Why was he allowed to just bounce whenever he felt like it? That seemed suspicious and weird, but no one else thought so!? So her she sat, at a two person desk next to Dash. His stupid gravity defying hair pissing her off, he said he never used gell but she thinks he's lying.

Now to say that he wasn't attractive was a lie, and Edith knew that having called him pretty boy several times. She could see him as boyfriend material, he was tall, had a good build but wasn't too bulky, and some beautiful piercing blue eyes. But she would never date him, because he was a prick! He was sassy and sarcastic, and never shut up about how great he was.

She was glaring at him, when he noticed and glared back. "What?" He said annoyed, and Edith smirked and said. "You have something on your pretty face." Dash crossed his eyes to see if anything was there, feeling the places he couldn't see with his hands. He looked back at her. "No there's not!"

Edith chuckled to herself, and mumbled. "Gullible dumbass." Dash rolled his eyes and turned back to the front, only to get a spit wad to the temple. He turned to her angrily, and she was facing the front innocently with a smile on her face. Dash then got an evil idea, and used his super speed to flick her ear on her other side.

"Ow!" She said, wondering who had the balls. But nobody was on her left, so she look back at Dash on her right. He was opening his textbook because class had to begun, so she opened hers while still looking at him in her peripheral vision. She felt another hard flick on her left earlobe, pissing her off more.

"Ow! Stop it Dash!" She whispered harshly, and he casually replied. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She clenched her fists, saying through clenched teeth. "You want to fucking fight pretty boy!?" And he said. "I don't fight girls, but for you I'd make an exception!"

Edith slammed her book down and screamed. "That's it fuck face!" Tackling Dash to the ground, fists flying as the class chanted. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Next thing you know they were sitting in the principal's office, their mothers each by their side. Dash was sporting a black eye, and Edith had tissue paper in her bloody nose.

"You punched me in the boob!" She said spitefully, and Dash laughed. "Oh were private areas off limits? That sure sure didn't stop you from kicking my balls!" Helen slapped him in the back of the head. "Dash! Don't be crude!"

But Edith responded with. "Suck my dick Parr!" To which she received her own bop to the head. "Edith, behave yourself!" Edith and Dash both crossed their arms, and the principal finally spoke. "Mrs. Parr, Mrs. Gru thank you for coming today. Now both of your children have been somewhat problematic lately, but teenagers will be teenagers."

He pulled out a folder of incident reports. "Our main concern is how they interact with each other, as you know this isn't the first physical altercation. We're concerned things will escalate and some on will get seriously injured."

Helen gave dash a disapproving look, and gave Lucy an apologetic look. Lucy chimed in, asking. "If they don't get along why not just separate them? No offense to your son of course Helen, Edith just has issues with certain people for no particular reason sometimes."

Edith sunk into her chair, her face heating up with embarrassment. "Mom!" She whined, and Lucy held up a small toy banana. "Zip it young lady! You are not holding the talking banana!" Edith wanted to die, covering her face with her hat. "Mom!" Lucy held up the banana, then addressed the principal. "Can't they just get different lab partners?"

The principal shook his head and said. "I don't think so, that's like putting a bandaid on a stab wound. Just because they are in different seats doesn't mean they'll stop this behavior, and it most certainly won't stop them from seeking each other out when outside of class."

Helen sighed and asked. "What needs to happen?" The principal pulled out two sheets of paper and slid them across the desk, both mothers picking them up. "I believe that rather than splitting them up we should put them together, have them do activities to help them get to know one another better. Giving them both a better perspective on each other's life, and hopefully extinguishing this hate fire they have between them."

Helen and Lucy both looked nervous, and Lucy asked. "But what if they get in another fight?" The principal clarified. "Simple, if either one of them starts a fight both of them will lose their rugby and track privileges." Both Edith and Dash stood up, shouting in unison. "What!?"

The principal ushered them to sit back down. "You two will act civil towards each other for the next two months, and hopefully the fighting will stop. If it proceeds after the fact, we will have to consider suspension." Both teens remained silent, but the same thoughts were going through their heads as their mothers agreed to this new proposal. 'this is bullshit!'

Edith was walking to the bank after school, grumbling to herself. Her mom had work so she could drive her, and she had to pull money out for groceries. She was also still mad about the situation with Dash, although it could be worse. She could've been forced to hang out with Kyle Bleakman, that creepy guy was always hitting on her.

At least with dash she had a mutual respect for science, mischief and athletics. So there was at least something to talk about, but he was so full of himself. She couldn't stand guys like that, not a single humble bone in his body. She shook the thoughts from her head, not wanting to think about him anymore.

When she entered the bank it was semi crowded, and she needed to pee. So she went to the bathroom, hoping the line would be shorter by the time she was done. While she was in the bathroom a bunch of men with guns and masks came in, demanding everyone gather in a circle and not to try anything.

One of the larger guys pointed to one of his cronies, and told him to check the bathrooms for anyone hiding. As Edith was leaving the bathroom she came face to face with a gun. "Hey you! Come with me, and give me your purse while you're at it!" The armed man barked out, Edith was unimpressed. "I don't have a purse."

She said in an annoyed tone, and the gunner got impatient. "Whatever, just hand over your wallet!" So Edith reached into her pocket and pulled out a pink wallet, but two little barbs shot out electrocuting the man. "Wallet Taser!" She said triumphantly, retracting the taser and pulling out her freeze ray.

She froze the guys limbs to the ground, the ice spreading a couple of feet across the floor. "Have a good time being chiseled out of that!" she said, then snuck over to a pillar to scope out the situation. She wasn't expecting a robbery so she only had her taser and freeze ray, and her taser needed recharging.

So she had to be smart about this, make the right tactical decision so the hostages wouldn't get hurt. Suddenly a red flash zoomed through the group, and one of the twelve people were gone. Then three more, and then five. Then the remaining three, leaving no more hostages in the building.

Then a man in a red and black suit zoomed in, stopping a couple of feet in front of the crooks. His suit had black armor plates on his chest, shoulders, elbows, knees and crotch over a red bodysuit with black gloves and boots. He had a red helmet that had a pointed end at the top back, with a black tinted v shaped visor on the face.

Edith gasped, a real superhero and her favorite one too. "Velocity!" She said excitedly under her breath, and the hero said to the robbers. "You guys know you need an account to withdraw right? But don't worry, I'm sure if we speak to an associate you can get that free toaster!"

The thugs open fired on the super, but he zoomed out of the way. Hitting the one guy with the machine gun, picking up the weapon and dismantling it with extreme speed. Taking out two other guys, and putting one dude in a full Nelson. One of the thugs noticed Edith and tried to sneak up on her, but she caught wind of this and froze the schmuck.

Unfortunately this gave away her position, and distracted Velocity. His eyes widened upon seeing his classmate, damning himself for not checking the whole bank. Just then the guy he was restraining elbowed him in the side of the head, freeing himself and taking aim at Velocity's face.

Edith watched in horror as the guy shot Velocity in the face, but was filled with relief when he was still moving. Apparently his visor was bullet proof, and the bullet was lodged in the middle of the broken glass. Edith froze the guy who shot him, and he sped over to her position behind the pillar.

He faced away from her and pulled out a spare eye mask, taking off his helmet and putting the mask on. His nose was bleeding from the impact on his visor, and a cut on his left eyebrow from broken glass. Het hen checked her for injuries, but froze when he saw the look of shock of her face. She knew that stupid hair, and those piercing blue eye anywhere. "Dash?" She said in complete awe, and Dash groaned in annoyance. "Shit!"

But just before he could explain a man jumped around the pillar next to theirs, taking aim at Edith and firing. In a split second Dash could only push her out of the way, the bullet hitting his right leg. He screamed in pain falling to the ground, Edith freezing the guy where he stood.

She immediately started to put pressure on the wound, blood covering her hands. She thought quickly, there was at least four more guys and she couldn't take them alone. Especially since Dash was injured, then she had an idea. She pulled the cylindrical freezing chamber out of her freeze ray, tinkering with it as fast as she could. "What is that?" Dash asked.

"Hopefully an ice bomb, here goes nothing!" She said pressing the system purge button, and tossing it out into the main area. She pulled him further behind the pillar and curled up, holding him close so he wouldn't be caught in the blast radius. A large electronic sound echoing through the bank, and Edith peeked around the corner.

All remaining gunmen were frozen, and all immediate danger was over. Edith sighed with relief and hugged Dash back to her body unconsciously, resting her head against the pillar. "Um, Edith?" Dash said uncomfortably, and Edith looked down to see she was pressing his face into her breasts.

She immediately let go, blushing as red as his suit. "I'm sorry!" She said, and stood up to put some distance between the two. She saw blood pooling from his leg, and picked up his helmet offering him a hand. He took it and she draped his arm around her shoulders, helping him out one of the side exits setting off the silent alarm.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small compact disc, pressing the button in the center then throwing it on the ground. A couple of seconds later a large shiny metallic bike with spikes all over and flames spewing out rounded the corner, pull to a stop over the disc which receded into the bottom of the motorcycle.

She took the helmet of the seat and put it on her head, and helped Dash sit on the bike. He pressed a button on the side of his helmet, ejecting the broken visor and he put it on. Edith swinging her leg around and sitting on the bike, blushing at how his crotch pressed against her ass. "Hold on!" She said, and she sped off. His hand may have grazed her boob while trying to hold on, and Edith thought to herself. 'Geeze Dash, can't seem to keep your hands off my tits today!'

They reached her house and pulled into the driveway, helping him limp into the house. She would clean up the blood later, right now she had to get that bullet out of his leg. She brought him to her room which was half regular pink teenage girl room, and the other half was a high-tech chrome colored laboratory.

She brought him over to the observation table, embarrassed by the pair of pink panties and several pizza boxes that cluttered the top. She pushed all the stuff off, then hoisted him up on top. "My parents aren't home so scream all you need."

Dash laughed a bit, and Edith looked at her confused. "That's what she said." Edith smiled, glad he was able to joke even when he was bleeding profusely. Dash took off his eye mask and set it aside, and Edith grabbed some of her surgical tools. First she took a syringe of morphine, giving him some to dull the pain.

She was ready, and turned to him and said. "Okay let's get that suit off of you." Dash's eyes widened, and he started sputtering. "W-what!? I can't do that your here!" Edith rolled her eyes, and punched him in the arm lightly. "Oh don't be such a baby, I've seen you in swimwear at school I don't care about seeing your underwear."

Dash blushed and said. "No, I'm not wearing anything underneath…" Edith paused and cringed. "Wait, you mean you're…" Dash nodded. "Commando, yes!" Edith wanted to stop from asking, but the words slipped out of her mouth. "Why though?"

Dash blushed harder and replied. "They're restraining to my movements, and I need mobility with what I do." Edith bent over and picked up her discarded panties and held them out. "You wanna borrow a pair?" Dash smacked the garment away, shouting. "Edith!" And she burst into laughter, grabbing a clean towel from a drawer and handing it to him. "Kidding, use the towel to cover yourself. But leave that leg exposed, and let me know when it's safe."

She left the room standing outside with her hands folded behind her back, blushing thinking about what she's about to do. "It's safe!" Edith walked back in and tried to ignore the warm feeling she got in her stomach when she saw his bare chest, his hands placed on the towel where his crotch was.

"Why you grabbing yourself?" She said amused, and Dash replied simply. "I'm a guy, next to a girl, naked. Dudes tend to get boners in situations like this, I'm just trying to preserve my dignity." Edith started washing her hands and smirked at him over her shoulder. "Why, you happy downstairs cause you touched my boob today?"

Dash groaned in irritation, and said. "Edith!" she snickered at his reaction, and kept teasing him. "Aw come on Parr, you gotta admit I've got a pretty good set right?" Dash said nothing, but he did think she had a pretty nice set. He actually thought she was extremely gorgeous, he was just put off by her need to constantly pick a fight.

But her figure was extremely enticing, athletically fit, decent sized chest without be too big, and a nice wide firm ass. 'Stop it Dash, this is the worst possible time to get an erection!' Dash winced as Edith began working on his wound, an awkward silence falling over them. "Thank you…" Edith said quietly.

Dash opened his eyes and stared at her, asking. "What?" Edith took a deep breath and spoke very quietly. "For saving me… everything was going so fast, and I never got to thank you… and I'm sorry." Dash looked at her gentle features as she worked, regret painted all over her face.

"I always thought you were some cocky, better than you, all about me kind of guy. I didn't think you had a single humble bone in your body, but tonight you almost died twice… first because I distracted you, and then because I wasn't fast enough, I-" tears started to pour down her face, and Dash put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey." He said gently, his blue eye staring into hers. "I do what I did out there tonight because it's the right thing to do, just because you and I fight sometimes doesn't mean you don't deserve to be saved just like everyone else." Edith felt her heart skip a beat, and her breath catch in her throat.

She tried to re-focus on her work, her cheeks crimson. "I misjudged you Dash, I'm sorry I kicked you in the balls and gave you a black eye." He smiled at her. "I'm sorry too, for giving you a bloody nose… and punching you in the chest."

She waved it off, and chuckled. "Hey it's all good, I'm all cushion up here." And with that another silence fell over them, but not an awkward one, a comfortable one. Finally she found the bullet, and warned him. "Okay handsome, this is going to hurt like a bitch." Dash nodded and retorted with. "At least the nurse is hot.

"Doctor." She corrected, and pulled the bloody piece of metal out of his leg. Dropping it in a tray, and grabbing the stitching needle and surgical thread. Slowly but surely putting his flesh back together, when he said. "That freezing gun of yours is impressive, I haven't seen ice work like that besides Frozone."

Edith gasped, and grabbed his sleeve. "You know Frozone!?" He laughed and nodded. "He's and old family friend." Edith couldn't control her excitement. "He's my second favorite superhero!" Dash quirked his eyebrows at that statement, and asked. "Second huh? Who's your favorite?"

Edith blushed deeply, and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well um… you were, I mean are! I mean Velocity is amazing! I mean you're amazing! I… is it warm in here?" Dash couldn't help but find her little flustered sputtering adorable, and then a thought crossed his mind. What would it be like to kiss her?

Dash's eyes widened, where had that come from? He felt his lower area beginning to come to life, when Edith finished stitching and wrapping his leg. "There you go, good as new! Just stay off of it for a few days." She placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling at him.

But her eyes drifted down to his bare chest, her hand slipping from his shoulder slowly to his collarbone. Her fingers tracing the muscles on his chest, her other hand unconsciously coming up to feel his arm. Dash's eyes closing because of how good and sensual her hands felt, Edith's body drifting closer to his.

Edith bit her lip as she felt his pectoral muscles, Dash's hand coming to rest on her waist. Their bodies so close, practically chest to chest. He looked down at her, she looked up at him. Their faces dangerously close, able to feel each other's hot breath.

Edith closed her eyes, leaning towards him. He mirrored the action, both their hearts racing like freight trains. Her nails lightly digging into his chest, his hands sliding down to her hips. Their lips gently connected for no more than a mere moment, a ghost of a feeling still lingering on their lips as they pulled apart.

Edith gasped and covered her mouth with one hand, stepping away from the table. Not daring to look him in the eye, on hand still placed on his chest. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She whispered, and started to briskly walk out. "Edith wait!" Dash called after her, standing as best he could. Not noticing his towel slipping to the floor.

Edith turned to him saying. "Dash I never- OH MY GOD!" She immediately screwed her eyes shut, Dash looked down to see not only was he naked, he had a big erection as well. He used what speed he could without hurting himself to grab the towel, both of their faces bright red.

"Y-you can stay the night, the couch is free! I'll grab you some clothes!" She said her hands covering her blustering face, running into the wall trying to find the door. "Ow!" She frantically jiggled the knob and slammed it behind her, wide eyed back against the door heart beating a million miles a minute. "I saw Dash's dick…" She whispered.

 _Author's note: to answer your questions before you ask them yes this is a multiple chapter fic, and the lemon won't come till chapter 3 or 4. The first few is going to be them figuring things out, the next will be them experimenting. And then some good old lemons, I hope you guys like it. And if you have specific suggestions for this story, leave a review or PM me. Hope you all enjoyed yourselves, and I'll see ya next chapter!_


	2. Chp 2 Nudes

_Author's note: I'm back, and you guys liked this one pretty well so I made sure to fit some time in for a second chapter as soon as possible. And this one actually has some naughty in it, so get your lotion and your tissues ready it's gonna get steamy. I don't own incredibles or despicable me._

Chp 2: Nudes

When Dash woke up he was greeted by two surprises, the first was that he wasn't in his house. He was in a large house filled with strange trophies and weapons all over the walls, lying on a couch adorned with spikes along the back. And number two was the tall brunette Girl with glasses staring at him, her arms crossed and foot tapping.

He didn't recognize this girl, and given her current body language she wasn't happy he was there. "Do you mind explaining before I freeze you?" She said calmly but sternly, Dash was at a loss for words. She then pulled out a large gun looking device, and aimed at him. "Fine, have it your way!"

Dash saw everything slow down, a beam of frost slowly shooting towards him. He stood up to run, but he only got 14 feet before the pain in his leg crippled him. Falling to the ground with a painful shout, he held his leg in agony. Suddenly all of yesterday's events came flooding back to him, but before he could say anything the barrel of the freeze ray was pointed at his face.

Just then Edith walked in, and gasped. "Dash!" She shouted, drawing both their attention. She ran over to the crumpled super hero, shoving the freezer ray out of his face saying. "What the fuck Margo!?" Margo noticed how protectively Edith gripped his arm, and said. "You know you could let someone know you were going to have company, what was I supposed to do when I woke up and found a stranger on our couch!?"

Edith mocked Margo by mouthing the words she said, rolling her eyes at the twenty something year old woman. She started frantically checking Dash for injuries, asking all kinds of questions. "Are you hurt? You didn't try running did you? Did the wound open again?"

Dash held up a hand to stop her, and nodded. "I'm fine, just a little sore. And I can see I've overstayed my welcome, so I should go." Margo sighed and cut in. "Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to seem unwelcoming, you don't have to leave." But Dash shook his head. "No I should definitely go, my mom will have a cow when she finds out about the leg. And the longer I don't tell her, the more angry she'll be."

Edith draped his arm over her shoulder and helped him up, walking him back to her room to get his super suit. She sat him on her bed and started putting his stuff in a black duffle bag, and grabbed something off the lab table. She kneeled down in front of him and said. "I made you a leg brace, and a crutch."

She started attaching the brace to his leg, trying to avoid looking at his crotch. Standing up to admire her handy work, handing him the crutch. Dash stood up on his own relatively easy, the device making it much easier to walk. "Thanks, I know this isn't how you saw yourself spending your weekend."

Edith punched him lightly on the shoulder, smiling at him. "Hey, there are worse ways to spend a Saturday. You sure you're going to be okay?"

Dash shrugged earning a giggle from her, and slowly they made their way to the door. "I hope no one from school sees this, they'll assume we're sleeping together." Dash joked, and they chuckled.

"I think we almost did last night." She said half joking half serious, and Dash cleared his throat. "Do you… want to, uh... talk about that?." Edith looked away from him, hugging herself nervously. "Not yet, but we definitely need to. I'll see you on Monday, right?"

Dash nodded. "If Mom doesn't ground me for one thousand weeks, and if you and your sister could not-" But Edith put a finger to his lips, saying. "Your secret is safe with us." And with that he left, Edith closing the door behind him. But when she turned around she saw a very smug looking Margo, who grabbed her hand and said. "We need to talk, now!"

When Dash got home it was all as he had suspected. "You were shot! And you didn't tell me! You didn't call me, your father, you didn't come home all night! For all we knew you walked off and bled to death in a ditch!" He sat there on his bed, watching his mom pace back and forth. Luckily dad was at work, so he only had to deal with one angry parent.

"I swear you and your sister are suicidal, E put distress signals in these suits for a reason! But only God knows why you don't use them, let alone your brain!" Dash groaned, falling back on his bed. "Look mom I'm fine, I was with a friend!" He regretted that answer as soon as it came out of his lips, and Helen immediately freaked out.

"A friend!? What friend? Did you blow your secret again!?" She scolded him, and he blurted out. "I was with Edith!" Helen stopped where she stood, eyebrows sooting up in surprise. "Edith?" She asked to confirm it was the same rude girl from school, and he nodded. "Since when is Edith a friend?" she asked.

"Since I took a bullet for her!" He said, and Helen sat down next to him. "So it wasn't an accident?" Dash groaned and answered. "I wasn't trying to get shot, but no it wasn't an accident." Helen continued her investigation of the situation. "Does she know?" Dash said. "Of course she knows, she saw my hair and knew it was me in a heartbeat." Helen nodded, but then shook her head when something didn't add up. "Wait, how did she see your hair?"

Dash sunk his head into his shoulders, and nervously said "I took my helmet off..." Helen was losing her patients with all these stupid decisions. "Well why in God's name did you do that!?" Dash was prepared for her to freak out again, and took a deep breath. "My visor was cracked!" he thought to himself. 'Please leave it at that.' "What, why!?" 'Damn it.' "…I may have been shot in the face."

Helen's eyes widened. "Oh my God!" Dash put his hands up to calm her down, and said. "The good news is the visor worked, it withstood a Glock .45 caliber! You can tell Edna it needs a little work though, because it almost broke my nose. But it saved my life!"

Her head was in her hands, frustration coursing through her veins. "Are you sprinting towards death!?" Dash rolled his eyes, and continued. "Anyway, she's the one who took the bullet out of my leg. And I couldn't really walk super great, so we kind of…" Dash stopped, not really sure how to tell his mom that he accidentally flashed Edith after kissing her.

She noticed his silence, raising her suspicions "What? What happened, I know that voice! Did she… Is she blackmailing you?" She asked, and Dash tried to think of a rational way to explain. "No! She's not blackmailing me…" Helen didn't understand what was so wrong, then she had a thought.

A teenage boy, a teenage girl. All alone, in a tense situation. "Oh! Oh I see, so something… happened?" Dash's eyes widened, and he immediately denied it. "What!? No! Nothing happened, my leg was injured!" Helen held up her hands defensively. "I didn't say you two had sex, I just said something happened. And if something did, maybe it's for the better."

"Mom!" Dash said blushing furiously. "Alright I'll drop it, but if there's one good thing to come out of this mess it's that you two seem to finally be getting along. You rest up now and I'm gonna go talk to E about tweaking the design for the distress beacon so it activates when an injury becomes too serious, have fun with Edith on your outing on Monday."

"Please don't call it an outing!" Dash groaned, and Helen stood up and said over her shoulder. "Well I was going to say date, but I went with outing instead. Pick your poison." Dash flopped back onto his bed, and grumbled. "Outing is fine."

Margo burst out laughing, and Edith sat there with her head in her hands. "I can't believe you saw his dick!" Edith groaned in humiliation, waiting until Margo was done with her laughing spell. Once Margo calmed down, she wiped the tears from her eyes and asked. "So you like him I'm assuming." Edith didn't take her hands away from her face, and just mumbled. "I don't know! Maybe?"

Margo got up from her chair, sitting next to her distressed sister. "Well he most certainly likes you, pretty positive on that." Edith finally came out from behind her hands, and asked. "How do you know!? You don't even know him!" Margo laid back and sighed, folding her arms behind her head. "The way he looks at you."

Edith suddenly thought back to the way he looked into her eyes before they kissed, the feelings and raw emotion pouring out of his irises. It was like he was staring directly into her soul, making her feel like butterflies filled her stomach. Her face turned bright red, and she whispered. "Oh my God do I have a crush on Dash?"

Margo sat up and patted her on the back, saying. "Only you can say for certain, but I'd say you're pretty damn smitten. Now that you have this information, what are you going to do?" Edith took off her hat so she could run her fingers through her lovely blonde hair, when a thought hit her.

"I've got it!" She said standing up, disturbing Margo's comfy position. "The activities that we're being forced to do twice a week for the next two months! I'll use those as opportunities feel things out, see what he thinks of me!"

Margo shifted so she was on her side, and said. "Well looks like you got a plan, now you play the waiting game." Edith walked over to the lab table, picking up the tray holding the bullet that pierced his leg. And she got an idea, going to rinse the blood off.

Sunday was pretty uneventful for both parties, with Dash unable to perform hero work due to his injury. And Edith had no plans, so they both just sat at home. Edith pulled out her phone and saw a notification, she swiped down to open it. It was from an unknown number, and just read. 'Edith?'

She cautiously replied. 'Who this?' Not wanting to confirm it was her unless she knew who it was, she didn't want to change her number. 'Dash Parr.' Edith smiled and pressed save to contacts, naming him Speedy in her phone. 'Yeah this is Edith, how did you get my number? You a stalker?'

Dash replied with an emoji sticking its tongue out, and said. 'My mom got it from your mom, said we should be able to communicate if we're going to spend so much time together.' Edith agreed with that logic, plus it spared her the embarrassment of asking for his number.

'So speedy, what are you doing?' she sent, hoping calling him that wasn't weird. Although she did call him prettyboy, and that was before they were friends. Were they friends? It felt like it, but she wasn't sure. 'Laying down doing nothing, what about you?' He sent back.

'Pretty much the same, not really busy right now. Already finished fixing my freeze ray, and homework is all done so just chilling I guess.' She sent, but then send one right behind it. 'Hey?' Dash replied with a simple. 'Yeah?'

'Are we dating now?' she wrote out, but her thumb hovered above the send button hesitantly. She then deleted it and re-wrote. 'Are we friends now?' and sent it, on the other end Dash was having the same problem. Having written. 'Do you want to be more?' but decided to replace it with a short. 'Sure, if you want to be.'

And Edith replied with. 'Cool.' They got to talking about other stuff, spending the next three hours talking. They exchanged gamertags so they could play online together, and even talked about the bank incident. But Edith knew her parents would be home soon, and her Dad was snoopy when it came to boys.

'I've gotta go, I'll see you in the morning.' He replied with a simple. 'Goodnight.' And she decided to be a bit more crude. 'Later, send nudes.' When she didn't get a reply she thought maybe she went too far, but then she received a media file.

Edith's heart raced, did he actually send her one? She contemplated what to say if he had, what to do if he did. She gulped audibly and swiped down, opening the message. And there in her text messages, was a picture of his bare foot. "Oh thank God!" She said aloud, slightly shaking.

She typed. 'Jokes on you I have a foot fetish, it's fucking Niagara falls over here.' And she got a laughing emoji back. 'I'm going to be honest, I was actually kinda scared you actually sent one.' She also said, and Dash sent back. 'I think you've seen enough of me TBH.'

And she said. 'I'll send nudes if it's unfair, it'll just cost fifty bucks.' He sent a picture of and empty wallet, and said. 'Do you take card?' And she replied. 'Nope cash only bitch, superheroing not pay well enough.' And he sent back. 'Well I'm technically on non paid leave, so no money.'

She smirked and went into her facebook, and clicked share photo. A photo of her in a hot pink bikini appeared in the chat feed, and she said. 'Here's a sample for you then, on the house.' Dash sent back. 'Saved to spank bank.' And Edith laughed to herself. 'Don't stay up too late speedy, I know my hot bod's gonna bug ya but try and get some sleep.'

She received a winking emoji, and she sent back. 'Night.' And that was all she heard for the rest of the night, having dinner with her family and finally going to bed. But as she laid in bed she found herself unable to sleep, her mind in other places. The image of Dash's bare chest plaguing her mind, his abs and biceps keeping her from unconsciousness.

She didn't actually have pajamas, and only wore panties and a t-shirt. As she thought of his body her breathing became labored and heavy, one hand coming up to grope her chest. Biting her lip as she squeezed her breast, her thumb brushing over her covered nipple.

She began picturing Dash doing it to her, standing behind her with his teeth gently nipping at her neck. The erection she had given him pressed against her backside, her other hand slipping under the waistband of her panties. Her fingers gently rubbing back and forth on the moist folds, pictureing Dash touching her down there.

Her strokes became faster and her breath labored, the hand on her chest pulling her shirt up letting her boobs bounce free. Grabbing her left breast and pinching the nipple, while she imagined Dash's big cock rubbing against her pussy. His shaft hotdogging her lower lips, sending pleasurous vibrations through her body. She whispered his name. "Dash!" Moaning and breathing heavily.

As her fingers entered her, she pictured Dash penetrating her. "Oh Dash!" Saying his name louder as she pumped her fingers in her vagina, her back arching trying to get her fingers deeper. Her climax close, and she half shouted his name. "D-Dash! I'm gonna…" And she came all over her hand, her body squirming as her pussy clenched her fingers. "Dash." She whimpered, as she flopped back onto her now cum and sweat soaked sheets. "Fuck." She said breathlessly, hoping tomorrow she'd have a better understanding of where they stood as friends.

 _Author's note: Well, there you guys go, hope that last part was at least enough to get you going. Leave in the reviews or PM what their first Outing should be, and any suggestions for future chapters. Anyway I'm off to write more smut, don't expect Chp 3 until October. Laters!_


	3. Chp 3 Meat shield

_Author's note: The first activity of their punishment was suggested by TomahawkESP, thanks for the help. And I'll have info on the new line up for October and November at the bottom, I own nothing_!

Chp 3: Meat Shield

Dash tried sleeping, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her beautiful blonde hair, her crystal blue eyes. Her curvaceous body in his brain, keeping him awake. Why did she have to send that picture, it was all innocent fun till she sent that. He found himself opening his phone to look at it again, having saved the picture.

Her hip was popped to the side, and her arms folded behind her head. Her chest jutting out so her round firm breasts were front and center, her pink bikini showing off her pale skin. Dash noticed the tent he was pitching, and groaned. "Great."

Dash pulled the waistband down, his erection springing out lick a catapult. His shaft twitching in anticipation of what was about to happen, wrapping his fingers around it. He thought of Edith wearing her bikini, both of them at a pool with the sun shining bright.

Dash began to stroke himself, dream Edith saying. "Hey Speedy, you wanna rub some lotion on my back?" She beckoned him towards him with her finger, laying stomach down on a pool chair. Her plump ass sticking up, wiggling her butt to entice him over.

Dash breathed heavily as he masturbated, eyes shut tight as he pictured Edith's sexy body on the lounge chair. He got the lotion on his hands, gently rubbing it against her bare back. Edith humming happily as his hands glided over her back and up to her shoulders, but then she said. "Lower."

Dash imagined his hands starting to move from her waist to her hips, his palms gently bumping against the rim of her swimsuit. She clenched her ass, giving herself a small wedgie. "Could you fix my bottoms please, they're a little high up."

Dash rubbed his cock faster as his dream escalated, his teeth clenched as his imaginary self grabbed ahold of the thin fabric. He unwedged it from her crack, and pulled it down a little. "More." she moaned, and he pulled them further revealing the dimples in her lower back. "Lower!" She purred.

And Dash pulled them down more, unveiling the beginning of her ass crack. Dash unconsciously started using his powers to beat off, stroking his dick at an incredible rate. Edith bit her lip and said. "You're getting warmer, keep it up stud!" he pulled them down, this time about halfway down her ass.

"Almost there!" She moaned excitedly, and he pulled them the rest of the way down. The elastic pulling taught against the underside of her cheeks, making her ass stand out. The perfect round cheeks just begging to be slammed from behind, glistening in the summer sunrise from the sweat.

She grabbed his bulge and asked. "Can I get some of your SPF 5000 all over my butt?" He pulled out his imaginary cock, stroking his real one like a mad man. He placed it in between her ass cheeks, grabbing her fat backside and squeezing gently. She moaned as he pulled his hips back and forth, hotdogging her booty.

Picking up the pace hearing her groan as he fucked her cheeks, he was close and he continued rubbing his cock against her anus and taint. His whole body clenched up and Edith's imaginary ass was covered in cum, his cock erupting all over his hand and lower stomach. He sat there in bed breathing, wondering if that scenario could ever become a reality. "Fuck!" He said, looking down at the mess.

Soon Morning arrived and neither was ready to face to other, but they came face to face in front of the school. Neither said a word and they just stood there awkwardly, staring at each other. Dash was the first to speak, adjusting his crutch so he was standing straighter. "So about that uh… moment."

Edith was blushing madly as she stuttered out. "I-I just got caught up in the moment, I'm sorry if I crossed a boundary." Dash held up his hand and waved her off. "I may have gotten carried away too, but we're friends now. So if you want to hang out at lunch, I'm at the far end table."

Edith laughed and said. "Yeah sure, but with how you're walking currently maybe you should pick a closer table to the entrance." And they both laughed and entered the school, going their separate ways for classes. And eventually they met back up in their final period science, and their teachers first question was. "Dash what happened to your leg!?"

Dash gave some flimsy excuse about cutting it on a sharp piece of metal while running, and her next question was. "I'm not going to have another incident in my class like Friday right?" Dash and Edith both shook their heads, and sat down ready for their first science class as friends.

And they found that they actually did enjoy working together, at least when they weren't at each other's throats. After class Dash decided to speak up. "I actually had fun in class today, I didn't know how talented you were at science."

Edith blushed and said. "How do you think I made my freeze ray, it's based off of my dad's of course but it's kind of a right of passage to build your own." Soon they were at the principal's office, both a bit nervous for what the principal had in store for them.

The older man emerged from the door, and looked surprised when he saw them. "Oh right your activity for today, follow me." Dash and Edith followed quietly, not trying to get in more trouble than they already were. When they stopped in front of the exit door, where Mrs. Carter their science teacher was waiting.

"Today I'll be driving you two down to a soup kitchen, you'll be there for about 3 hours helping out with whatever they say. And you'll be working as partners, so no bickering." Dash and Edith nodded, and they loaded onto the bus. To Mrs. Carter's surprise they sat next to each other, and actually started a polite conversation as the bus pulled out of the parking lot.

"You two were very well behaved in class today by the way, I was very impressed." She said from her seat then turned back around, still keeping an eye on them in the mirror. It wasn't very long before they arrived, showing up in front of a large building with a banner that said. "The Elastigirl shelter for the needy." And Dash's eyes widened, and he said. "Mom runs a homeless shelter!?"

Then Edith gasped, whispering so the bus driver and Mrs. Carter wouldn't hear. "Your mom is Elastigirl!?" Dash then realized he said that out loud, then closed his eyes and said. "Dammit!" Telling Edith his identity was one thing, telling her his mother's was another. Another he was surely in trouble for later.

"You kids are lucky, you get to work with Elastigirl herself today. Don't worry I heard she is super nice, your parents will pick you up in 3 hours. And remember no fighting!" And with that they were left in front of the door, both a little more nervous than before.

When they walked in they were greeted by woman with short brown hair, and a black and red suit. She had wide hips and a slim waist, her chest showing signs of childbirth with their size and shape. "Welcome!" She said with a thick southern drawl. "You two must be Dash and Edith, I was told you would be helping out today."

But Helen stopped when she noticed Dash was nervous, and Edith said. "It's an honor to meet you mom- I MEAN MA'AM!" Understanding what was going on, she put on her smile and said. "You know I think I'll brief you two in my office, Robbie you're in charge till I'm done."

Both teens sat with their heads down, while Helen ranted. "You told her my identity!? Yours is one thing, but mine!? Have you completely lost all sorts of restraint!? Next thing I know you'll schedule a press conference and just tell everyone the whole family are supers!"

Edith looked up, and Helen closed her eyes and sighed. Her son was rubbing off on her, and she addressed Edith. "Yes sweetie, our whole family. Since the secret is out you can talk to Dash about it later, but first I'd like to talk to you while you're here."

Edith got a bit nervous, remembering she had hurt her son multiple times and been rude directly in front of her.

"The other day at the bank you saved my son's life, and removed the bullet from his leg. As I'm sure you know he's not the smartest, and I'm very grateful for what you did." Edith was very surprised, expecting to get yelled at. She pulled on her hat strings, and said in a quiet voice. "It was uh- no problem ma'am."

Helen looked at her son and said. "I'll deal with you at home, but enough talk it's time to work." And she lead them to the kitchen, and she used her powers to reach across the kitchen and grabbed two waist aprons. Handing them to Dash and Edith, and saying. "Alright you two will be dealing with running, meaning you'll help restock all servers so the line runs smoothly."

They tied their aprons around their waists, ready to start working. And they set off to work, Edith grabbing the bigger things because of Dash's injury. It was the lunch rush so homeless people were pouring in, and Dash and Edith watched as Helen used her powers to serve people efficiently and quickly.

It was all quiet impressive, and somewhat inspiring. That someone with superhuman abilities that was already busy enough with crime, could take the time to help others less fortunate than herself. Dash thought to himself maybe Velocity should come down here sometime, when his leg healed of course.

As he was thinking Dash dropped his crutch, looking down at the fallen walking aid. Helen shouted. "Dash where are those rolls?" He decided to pick it up after he gave the rolls to his mom, but he didn't see Edith walking with a large bowl of chicken broth. The bowl obstructing her view, and she tripped on the crutch. Shouting in pain as she spilled the contents of the bowl all down her chest, and Dash looked back worried.

Helen noticed Dash disappear next to her and her head snapped around, seeing a hurting Edith and a concerned Dash. "Oh my gosh Edith are you okay!?" Helen was at their side in a second, and saw Edith's light yellow shirt was now see through exposing her bright pink bra.

Helen turned to Dash and said. "Dash give me your button up shirt, and take my place at the server station." Dash used his super speed to unbutton the shirt, and he took it off leaving him in a white tank top. He walked back to the counter, but kept glancing over his shoulder.

Helen reached across the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack, helping Edith remove the wet and burning shirt. Dash caught a glimpse of Edith in her bra, and he instantly turned away blushing. Helen slid the shirt on Edith backwards so she didn't have to button it up, and gave her the ice pack.

"Keep this pressed on the burned area, and go wait in my office." She walked Edith to the office, then marched over to Dash grabbing his arm. "Robbie take over my post!" And she dragged dash back to dry storage, where she hit him upside the head. "That was really stupid you know!? And I'm not just talking about leaving your crutch on the ground, which was also stupid by the way!"

Dash rubbed his head where his mom hit him, and she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're lucky nobody saw you, not to mention you could have hurt yourself. Now I know you care about this girl, but you really need to keep you emotions in check." Dash blushed and tried to say something, but his mom held up her hands and shook her head.

"I don't want to hear the whole 'it's not like that' speil, what would you do if a villain saw you today!?" Dash's head drooped, and she continued in a more controlled manner. "If you were out of costume and captured, I would treat the situation like any other hostage situation. Because I don't want them to have power over me by knowing who to Target, and the same goes for you."

Dash sat down on a box and listened. "If you do something like this in the future you don't just risk yourself, you risk her life as well." She kneeled in front of him, and lifted his chin so he was looking at her. "We keep secrets to protect those we care about, romantic, familial, or platonic."

Dash sighed, and his Mom ruffled his hair. "You got a big heart Dash, just like your Dad. He also has trouble knowing when to act and when to be reserved, just try to be close second. Remember?" And Dash smiled at the mantra he had heard since childhood, and his Mom let out a tired sigh.

"I think it's time to go home, I'll call Edith's mom you go check on her. Knock first!" And she and Dash made their way to the office. Dash knocked and they heard Edith say. "Come in." Helen grabbed her cell with her powers and walked away, and Dash closed the door behind him. "I'm really sorry, are you okay?" Edith smiled and nodded, motioning him to come over to her.

He walked over and sat on the desk, and said. "Mom's calling your Mom, she'll be here to pick you up soon." Edith blushed and said. "Sorry about your shirt." And Dash waved dismissively, and laughed. "I had an undershirt, you're fine. Just get it back to me later, no rush." He suddenly got a guilty look on his face.

"How's it doing?" Edith felt her heart rate skyrocket, and she thought to herself 'time to test the waters.' And instead of saying anything she reached down to the shirt that was facing the right direction now, unbuttoned the first four buttons and opened it. Dash blushed but didn't look away, seeing the burn directly on her sternum. A fair amount of cleavage exposed, and her bright pink bra on display.

Edith felt heat rise in her cheeks as Dash examined her chest, and she closed the shirt and Dash looked away. Deciding not to linger on the Awkward subject, Edith reached into her pocket and pulled out a small chain. She held it out to him, and said. "Here." Dash took the small object and looked at it, confused what it was.

It was a small shield shaped pendant, with the words meat shield engraved in it. "It's the bullet from your leg, I melted it down and made that. I thought it would be funny." Dash laughed and put it around his neck and smiled at her, and said. "I like it, thanks." Suddenly Edith's mother burst in, saying. "Edith! Mrs. Par called me, I came as soon as I could!"

Edith blushed as her mother started coddling her, and Helen walked in still in costume. She closed the door behind her, and Lucy stood up saying. "Thank you so much Mrs. Pa- Oh Elastigirl! I uh- where is Mrs. Par?" Lucy not so smoothly tried to cover her tracks, and Helen merely responded. "She knows."

Lucy said. "Oh thank God, that's one less secret."

Dash and Edith shared shocked expressions, Edith addressing her mother in an accusatory tone. "You knew they were superheroes the whole time!?" But Lucy ignored her daughter, extending a hand to Dash. "I don't know if we've been professionally introduced, I'm director Lucy Gru of the Anti Villain League. I sign your superhero paychecks, speaking of which!"

Lucy pulled out an envelope and handed it to Dash, winking and saying. "For your heroics at the bank the other day, now I think I'll take my daughter home. Bye Helen, see you Thursday!" And Lucy lead Edith out of the office, and Helen called out the door. "Hey Robbie I'm gonna head out, patrol and such, Dash's mother should be here to pick him up I'm a few minutes."

And she left out the side door, only to reemerge in her street clothes a minute later through the front door. "Dash sweetie, let's go!" And they left the shelter, Dash going straight to his room when he arrived at home. Pulling out his phone to see he had a text from Edith, and he opened it.

'So our mom's work together? That's kinda weird.' Dash typed up. 'Yeah, you doing okay?' and he got back a. 'Geeze you turned into a worry wart, I'm fine I just spilled hot chicken broth on my tits. Hey! I guess you could say I have chicken breasts now!' Dash laughed, glancing at the paycheck on the nightstand and he started typing.

On Ediths end she was already in her comfy outfit, wearing only panties and Dash's button up shirt. The front left open to let her chest breath, when her phone dinged. 'Do you want half of that bank check?' Edith raised a brow and asked. 'Why? For the nudes? Cause I only said fifty bucks.'

Dash rolled his eyes and replied. 'You also helped stop that robbery, it's only fair you get half the pay cut.' Edith felt a little uncomfortable, and asked. 'How much is the check?' Dash looked at the envelope and picked it up, tearing it open and glancing at the total. '1,000.'

Edith bit her lip and wrote. 'I can't let you do that speedy, that money is for all the good you've done for this city.' but Dash was persistent. 'Please Edith, it just feels like the right thing to do.' Edith typed up. 'I- I can't.' Dash without thinking responded with. 'At least let me take to out to dinner or something.' Both of them sat frozen in their beds, eyes wide and faces blushing. Dash started to panic, saying. "Why did I say that!? Was that too weird!?" Meanwhile Edith had fireworks going off in her stomach, but she decided to play things cool and replied. 'I wouldn't be opposed to that, when did you have in mind?'

Dash couldn't believe his eyes and typed. 'Um I don't know, is Wednesday good for you?' Edith smiled and responded. 'Wednesday would be great, I'll see you tomorrow. FYI, I like italian.' Dash was about to reply, but he received a media file.

He opened the file and his eyes widened, because in the picture Edith was wearing practically nothing. It was a selfie of her laying in bed, her other arm resting behind her head. She had one of her legs crossing over the other, wearing a pair of white panties peppered with pink polka dots. She had his shirt on and fully unbuttoned, her breasts just barely covered by the shirt.

Her face was smirking and winking at him, and her blonde hair was not restrained by her normal hat. At the bottom it said. "You owe me 50 bucks!" Dash gulped audibly, and decided he could fight fire with fire. Edith was about to put her phone down when she got a text, checking it and finding a media file.

Nervously she opened the picture, and bit her lip when she saw the picture. A selfie of his own showing off his sculpted muscular body, shirtless and only wearing a pair of red boxers. His underwear was sporting a pretty impressive tent, and she thought back to that brief second the other night when she saw it unrestrained.

He had a smirk of his own, and he was winking to her. Edith texted a reply. 'No fare! You were supposed to get all flustered, not fire one back!' she breathed heavily, rubbing the outside of her panties. Dash said back. 'For every picture you send, I will send one in return.' Dash had his hand in his pants, stroking his erect member.

Edith grabbed the collar of the shirt, bringing it to her nose and inhaling. Taking in his scent of manly sweat, practically ripping her panties off. While Dash yanked off his shorts, imagining what it would feel like to smell her hair. Edith plugged two fingers deep into her pussy, while Dash stroked furiously at his dick.

They both moaned, pleasuring themselves knowing the other was probably doing the same thing. Edith groping her left breast while matching her hips to her hands movements, while Dash was now using both hands to jerk off his big cock. "Dash!" Edith whined. "Edith!" Dash moaned in response. They were both close, and went even harder to get over the edge.

Edith's pussy clamped on her fingers, and her legs spasmed as she came. Dash arching his back as he shot hot white cum all over his sheets, clenching his eyes and gritting his teeth as he came. They both let out shaky breaths, and had the same thought before passing out simultaneously. 'This is getting out of hand.'

 _Author's note: And there it is, number three in this ever growing story. And I'm sorry the rest of Septembers line up was late, moving and stuff. But I figured I'd get this one done since it was half written, and the remaining September storys will just come out with the October line up. As always let me know what y'all thought, and have fun jacking/jilling off. See y'all next time._


	4. Chp 4 Spaghetti and double entendres

_Author's note: What up guys and gals, it's another chapter of this story. Not much on the dirty side for this chapter, just story based. I hope you horny people like it anyway, and the next chapter will have more steam. I own nothing, if I did everything would be porn._

Chp 4: Spaghetti and double entendres

Tuesday wasn't very eventful for Dash and Edith they only had lunch and science together, then Edith had rugby practice for the next 3 hours. Dash was excused from track because of his leg, and just went home. They texted a bit later that night, but nothing as risque as the night before. Although dash did slip her a fifty at lunch as a joke, which she promptly stuffed in her boobs.

Altogether not really a stand out day, then came Wednesday. The whole day during classes Dash and Edith were nervous, because tonight was their unofficial date. They agreed they would go home after school, and meet up at Dash's house. Edith didn't want her dad snooping around, which he had a tendency to do.

After school Edith was fumbling through her clothes, trying to find something nice but casual. Unfortunately Margo spotted her through the doorway, and leaned in smirking. "I think Dash will like the black skinny jeans, unless you're trying to show more leg in which case go with the booty shorts." Edith ignored her older sister, and just flipped her off while still rifling through the drawers.

"So a hot date huh?" Edith sighed and turned to her sister. "He's just treating me to dinner to thank me for saving his life, I'm not going to get my hopes up." Margo nodded, and said. "Good thinking, but don't be too standoffish. Flirt a little!" Edith took a plain pink hoodie and tied it around her waist, and she untied it and threw it in the yes pile.

"Flirt with who?" They heard Agnes say from the door, and Edith groaned. "Does anybody knock anymore!?" Agnes tilted her head and said. "The door was open." And Edith glared at Margo. "And whose fault is that!?" Agnes ran over and sat herself on Ediths bed, Margo following suit.

"Ooh wear the purple v neck, and the purple checkered scarf!" Agnes said excitedly, and Margo chimed in. "And lose the hat." Edith clutched her childhood treasure, glaring at Margo. "What's wrong with my hat!?" Margo rolled her eyes and sighed, glancing at Agnes. "We've got our work cut out for us, sit at the vanity Edith!"

Edith found herself forced into the vanity chair she rarely used, and felt her hat snatched off her head. "You'll get it back tonight, just bare with me." Margo said as she started working on Edith's hair, and turned to Agnes. "Your in charge of makeup Agnes." the black haired girl jumped for joy, lunging for the make-up.

Edith hoped Dash was having a better time than she was, but she'd be wrong. It didn't take Helen long to catch wind of Dash's so called friend date, and she had him sitting down while she searched for something acceptable to wear. "Mom this isn't a big deal!" Dash groaned in annoyance, and Helen just continued.

"Oh hush up Dash, I don't want you going on your date in track clothes." Dash rolled his eyes. "It's not a date!" He said, even though he'd like it to be. Helen threw a nice clean pair of black pants at him, saying. "No matter how you phrase it, it's a date Dash! Stop being delusional, how would you feel if Edith prettied herself up for this evening only for you to show up in a tee-shirt and gym shorts. You're going to look nice, now go shower!"

Dash sighed as he gave up, deciding it was a losing battle to argue with his mother. Over at Edith's she was struggling to keep her sisters at bay, she was in her underwear Margo forcefully pulling her skinny jeans up. While Agnes pulled the purple v neck over her head, all while protesting. "Guys I can dress myself, let go of me!"

After her shirt and pants were on, she was sat back down with Agnes working on her face and Margo on her hair. Edith felt tugging and prodding at her hair, lip gloss gliding over her lips and I shadow being applied to her closed eyes. Then it ceased, and Edith opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of her reflection.

Dash sat miserably as his mother brushed his hair, she had him wearing a red polo shirt with black slacks. It wasn't a tux, but he looked nice. Then they heard the doorbell ring, and Bob called out. "I've got it." Helen decided Dash's hair looked fine, and grabbed his shoes. "Put these on and go say hello."

Bob opened the door and smiled. "You must be Edith, I hear you keep my son on his toes. Come on in Dash is almost ready." Dash came out ready to tell his dad to lay off, but froze when he saw Edith sitting there.

She was wearing a purple v neck with black skinny jeans, a purple and black checkered scarf on her neck her and a pink hoodie tied around her waist. Her head was missing it's trademark hat, her gorgeous shoulder length hair teased to have a slight curl to it. A light magenta eyeshadow over her eyes, and sparkly lip gloss.

She smiled and stood up, looking him up and down. "You clean up nicely Parr." She said, but Dash just stood there stunned. His Dad nudging him with his elbow, and clearing his throat. Dash snapped out of his stupor and, sputtered out. "Oh I um- y-you look great too! Shall we go?"

Edith nodded and quickly shook Bob's hand, and said. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Parr." He liked this girl, but then Helen cut it. "You're shaking Mr. Incredible's hand." Bob's eyes widened and he panicked. "Helen!?" But she just rolled her eyes and said. "She already knows Bob, you look wonderful darling." She addressed Edith, but Edith was wide eyed looking between her hand and Bob.

"Oh wow! Um it's an honor Sir, I used to read your comic books when I was a kid." Bob was flattered to know Edith was a fan, but he was still trying to wrap his head around her knowing their secret. "Alright you can come over and fangirl any day, you to skedaddle."

Helen ushered them towards the door, and waved as they walked to Edith's car. "How does she know?" Bob asked his wife, and Helen watch as they drove away. "She and Dash kinda saved a bank together, and he took a bullet her." Bob smiled and laughed. "Well if that ain't a classic romance if I've ever heard one, but can we trust her?"

Helen kissed his cheek and said. "She's Lucy's daughter, so I think we're safe." Bob let out an. "Ah, okay." Then followed his wife inside, not noticing the shadowy figure watching the front door from across the street. Suddenly the street light flickered, and the figure was gone.

As Dash and Edith cruised down the road, Dash couldn't help but look at Edith out of the corner of his eye. He had always thought she was pretty, but right now she was gorgeous. And he found himself saying without thinking. "You look gorgeous tonight." Edith blushed and said. "Thanks, you're quite handsome yourself."

Soon they arrived at the restaurant, and they got a window booth in the far back. A waitress took their orders, and left them alone to talk. "So if your mom is Elastigirl and your dad is Mr. Incredible, who is your sister and brother?" She asked curiously, and Dash replied. "My sister is Ultraviolet, and my brother is Jack-of-all-trades."

Edith laughed and said. "Wow, family holidays must be something crazy." Dash picked up one of the breadsticks, and smirked at her. "Coming from the girl with super spy parents." She giggled and said. "Fair enough." Grabbing her own breadstick, and taking a bite.

Their food arriving soon after, Dash with a large heaping plate of spaghetti and meatballs and Edith with a plate of alfredo rigatoni with chicken. And as they started eating, Edith asked a somewhat dangerous question. "So why don't you have a girlfriend?" Dash looked up and asked. "Why do you ask?"

Edith played with her food nervously, and said. "Well you're so nice, and I've said many times that you're good looking. Why hasn't some hot cheerleader, or sexy academic chick snatched you up yet?" Dash looked down at his food thoughtfully, and shrugged.

"Honestly nobody caught my eye, I mean there are pretty girls at school but none really scream girlfriend material." He took another bite of spaghetti, then asked. "What about you? Besides your winning personality, you're considered to be pretty hot." Edith rolled her eyes, and flipped him off. "Ha Ha, You're hilarious." She replied sarcastically, reaching over and plucking one of the meatballs off his plate.

"Hey!" Dash said, as she ate the meatball with a smirk. "The guys at school are Meatheads, call me old fashioned but I want a guy with a brain. If he's got muscle to go with, bonus." Then she looked him up and down, and got a sly look on her face and teased. "And if he's a little more well endowed than expected, jackpot!"

Before Dash could give his flustered response, the front window exploded as a man in a Blue and Black suit burst in. He was coated in lightning, and the only part of him exposed was his mouth and chin protruding from his helmet. "Where is Velocity!? I know he's here, I heard he was wounded and running!"

Edith was pulled under the table, and Dash whispered. "Damn, I thought he was in jail." Edith didn't recognize the villain, and asked. "Who is that!?" Dash reached into his pocket, and handed her a mask. "His name is Thunderstruck, his body absorbs electricity and let's him move at super speeds." Edith raised an eyebrow.

"Thunderstruck? He does realize that thunder is a sound, not electricity right?" Suddenly the villain moved at super speed, a loud ear shattering sound cracking throughout the restaurant. All the windows breaking, and the customers holding their ears in pain. Edith noticed something on her ears that hadn't been before, Dash had used his super speed to put dampeners in her ears. "Okay I get the name now!"

He pressed a button on his own and said. "These will protect you from the sound, and let us communicate. Now I can't beat him with my leg like this, which is why you need to put on your hoodie and this mask and cover your face with your scarf." Edith did so and Dash told her his plan.

Thunderstruck was starting to get annoyed, and shouted. "I'm becoming impatient Velocity, you wouldn't want these people to fry now would you!?" He held his hand up to a lady's face, electricity crackling through his arm dangerously. "Hey braindead! Are stupid because you want to be, or is it genetic or something?"

The villain looked at the costumed girl, and screeched. "What the fuck did you just say to me!?" Edith cocked her head to the side, and said. "You kiss your mother with that inbred mouth?" Everything slowed down and he started running for Edith, but halfway to her a chair was pushed out in front of his legs.

He tripped and fell on his face, confused how he hadn't seen the chair move. He looked up from the ground, only to be blinded by some sort of hardening foam being sprayed on his visor. Thunderstruck shouted in surprise, clawing at the substance covering his eyes. With a great deal of effort he stood up, but was knocked back down by a large sonic shockwave.

He groaned as he sat up, but then felt a sharp prick in his chin followed by unconsciousness. The bad guy slumped to the floor, while she retracted her dart gun and shrank down her sonic handgun. Then she pulled out her freeze ray, attaching him to the floor for good measure.

The manager of the restaurant, an older Italian woman with a thick accent, came up to her. "Oh grazie, grazie, grazie signorina! What is your name hero?" Edith looked at Dash for help, but he just made a nudging motion encouraging her to talk to the older woman. "I'm uh… Wildcard?"

The older woman beamed at her, grabbing her hand and shaking it violently. "Grazie Wildcard!" She said excitedly, and grabbed her face and kissed her on each cheek. "You will get no charge for meal tonight!" Edith chuckled nervously, and pointed over to Dash. "Um it was no problem really, if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my date." She said in a hushed tone.

The lady nodded and patted Edith's hand affectionately, walking over to the table and saying. "You have very lovely girlfriend!" And then the police arrived and she went to show them where Thunderstruck was, while Edith walked back to the table. "So remember how this was supposed to be a way for you to pay me back? Well we're not getting charged for the food."

Dash smirked and shook his head. "Found a way to weasel out of it huh?" Edith pulled her scarf down and folded her arms annoyed. "Oh yeah I totally told your enemy to show up so I could become a superhero, and get out of you paying me back!" Dash sighed sarcastically and shook his head. "I wouldn't expect any less from you!"

Edith punched him in the arm, and gestured to the cops. "Come on, we better wait by the cops. Once the AVL catch wind that this villain was stopped by an unregistered superhero, they'll be down here in minutes." So they waited with the cops, and just like Edith said the AVL showed up in a floating airship.

Dash waited behind while Edith stepped forward to greet whatever toadie they sent, only to be pleasantly surprised when her mom stepped out. "Hello! Wildcard was it? I'm director Lucy Gru of the Anti Villain League!" Edith sighed with relief, and took of the mask. "Mom it's me!"

"Edith!? What are you doing running around as a vigilante!? You know the strict policy the AVL has, I'm not trying to squash your enthusiasm but you need to be registered young lady!" Lucy scolded, but Dash decided to cut in. "Actually it's my fault it happened."

Lucy was surprised to see Dash, not noticing him before he spoke. "Dash!? Wait… you two, alone, at a restaurant? Are you on a date!?" Edith blushed and shouted. "Moooom!" but Lucy put her hands over her heart, with a hurt look on her face. "You went on your first date, and you didn't even tell your mother!?"

Edith hid her face in her hands, groaning in embarrassment. "It's not a date Mom, Dash was just thanking me for saving him the other day!" Lucy looked to Dash who nodded, then continued. "But yeah, it was my villain who showed up looking for me. I couldn't do anything with my leg out of commission, so I gave Edith my mask and told her what to do."

Lucy smiled at her daughter. "Well from what the reports say, you caused zero property damage. I mean the windows are broken, but that's Thunderstrucks fault. If you really wanted to be a superhero, I'd say go for it!" Edith raised an eyebrow, and asked. "Really? You'd be okay with that?"

Lucy pinched her cheek and said. "Of course sweetie, I support all your decisions." Lucy pulled out a hero registration form, handing it to her daughter. "Here, just so you know it's an option." Edith looked the paper over and said. "Thanks."

Lucy laughed and said. "You two are so lucky I came down here and not your father, if he found out about your little "not date" you can imagine what would happen!" Lucy saw the AVL operatives loading a freshly thawed Thunderstruck in the airship, and decided that was her que to leave. "Alright well I have to go, I'll see you at home sweetheart. Change discreetly and have fun, oh and Dash."

Dash looked at the red haired woman, answering. "Yeah?" She put her sunglasses on and said low. "Don't keep my daughter out too late." Then she peaked over the top of the glasses and said with a sly smile. "But don't bring her back too early either." Both parties blushed and Edith shouted again. "Moooom!"

Lucy cackled as she boarded her airship and left, Dash and Edith standing there alone. She looked at the paper in her hands, folding it and putting it in her back pocket. "Do you want to get ice cream? I feel like ice cream." She asked, and Dash nodded.

"Uh sure, where at?" And he and Edith discussed where to get their frozen treats, unknowingly being watched by the shadowy figure in an ally. The figure shook their head and backed into the darkness, disappearing from sight. Dash and Edith arrived at a small ice cream shop, both ordering Rocky road simultaneously. They looked at each other shocked, and laughed going to sit down with their frozen treats.

"So Rocky road huh? You copying me?" Edith asked as she took a seat, and Dash laughed taking the spot next to her instead of across from her. Edith blushed as his warm arms brushed against hers, her heartbeat going a little crazy. "Rocky road is my favorite." Dash said, and Edith chuckled awkwardly and said. "Mine too."

She drove him back to his house and helped him to the door, folding her hands behind her back and shifting nervously. "Thanks for dinner, even though it was a disaster and you didn't end up paying for it. And thanks for the ice cream, I'll um… see you tomorrow." She was not looking at him, so she was completely shocked when she felt him plant a short sweet kiss on her cheek.

She gasped and covered her cheek with her hand, and Dash immediately started apologizing. "I'm sorry, it just… seemed right to do. I'm sorry." Edith was blushing with a goofy smile on her face, giggling uncontrollably. "It's okay, I-I liked it." Dash was now blushing as well, and he said. "Well I better-" pointing at the door behind him, and Edith rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "Yeah! Yeah of course."

She was about to leave, but something stopped her. Her competitive nature wouldn't allow her to leave like this, blustering away at the thought of Dash kissing her. He should be just as flustered as her, it was only fair. She turned around at put a hand on his shoulder, he turned towards her about to ask if she had something to say.

But his words were silenced when she wrapped him in a big hug, and kissed his cheek a little more forcefully. Whispering in his ear. "Goodnight." And she walked over to her car, knowing if she looked back her emotions would betray her cool demeanor. She got in her car and drove off, and gave a huge sigh of relief.

Dash walked in dazed and confused, and he saw his mother sitting in her recliner with a smirk on her face. "I saw all of that!" She said triumphantly and dash turned almost as red as his super suit, speeding to his room and slamming it shut. Helen shouted after him. "Hey no superspeed in the house, and what if you hurt your leg!"

 _Author's note: Daww what a sweet chapter, I need to write something truly smutty and disgusting to offset the sweetness. Let me know in the reviews or PM's how disappointed you were with no smut, ciao y'all!_


	5. Chp 5 Anatomy class

_Author's note: And here's number five for y'all, and as you can tell by the title this one's gonna be dirty. Now this chapter is a bit shorter cause I got lots of stuff to write, but fear not next chapter will be longer. I don't own jack shit!_

Chp 5: Anatomy class

Dash and Edith sat in the empty classroom together, whoever was teaching this lesson was late as fuck. So they were left in their own awkwardness, and the memory of the previous night. Edith had masterbated for hours that night, and so had Dash. Trying to clear those thoughts from his head, he asked. "So, given any thought to that superhero registration form?"

Edith was somewhat startled at the sudden conversation, but answered honestly. "No, I haven't touched it." To be completely honest, she was nervous about the prospect. But she didn't want to really get into that right now, so she Joked. "Why, you looking for a sidekick?" Dash chuckled, scratching his chin pretending to think about it. "Dunno, she has to be functional and act as arm candy."

Edith punched his shoulder, saying. "Jerk! Even though my ass would look great in it, there's no way I'm wearing spandex!" Dash laughed and held up his hands defensively. "Alright, alright, underoos it is." This was meant as a joke, but then both of them remembered the naughty pictures they sent each other. But before they could say anything else, the doors slammed open and a woman with a slightly disheveled red bowl shaped haircut rushed in with a large cart.

The cart was covered by a large white sheet, and looked like it had two mannequins underneath. "Hello students!" She greeted, her name was Beverly. "I'm terribly sorry I'm late! Now it's been brought to our attention that both of you are struggling in anatomy, it appears one of you finds it boring and the other thinks they know enough already."

Edith looked over at Dash, she was definitely the one that found it boring. Which meant he thought he knew enough, which to an extent he had to if people had injuries. But she never expected him to be an anatomy expert, and apparently he wasn't. The teacher grabbed the sheet and yanked it off, revealing two very, VERY anatomically correct mannequins of a man and woman.

Beverly grabbed the dummies by the shoulders, tilting them so that all the plastic organs fell out. It was like a horror movie, but without all the blood and everything was rainbow colored. She tilted the dummies back up, then said. "You both have twenty minutes to put all the organs in the right place, you may leave when you get it right. Dash you have the female, Edith you have the male. Begin!"

She then sat at her desk and started to read, not bothering to keep an eye on them. Dash and Edith walked over to the eviscerated dummies, sifting through the plastic and rubber organs. They were going pretty slow at first, but then Dash chuckled grabbing Edith's attention. She looked over, and nearly snorted with laughter.

Dash was holding two fake rubber boobs up to his chest, pretending they were his. "Girl to girl, do you think I should get implants?" She said quietly, and Edith put a thoughtful finger on her chin. "I'm gonna be honest, I think you're natural look is more appealing honey." They silently laughed, getting back to their task. But then Edith found something, and gasped.

She held up a big 6 inch purple rubber penis, with actual dangling balls. "Hey Dash! Guess who I am!" She whispered. "Oh my God! I'm so ffffucking pretty, I just got to tell everyone how ffffucking pretty and popular I am. I've sucked off pretty much everyone in the school, and my throat is probably riddled with STDs!"

Edith then plunged the fake cock in her mouth, pretending to be the head cheerleader sucking dick. Dash laughed, but also couldn't help but notice how eagerly she sucked the fake dick. How she made it go deep enough to make her gag, and she took it out coughing. "Holy shit, I thought that was smaller!" Dash laughed, and they checked to see if the teacher noticed them. But she was sound asleep, leaned back in her chair.

"Wow, you need to up your head game cheer captain Emma Pendleton." Edith smiled, and said. "Bingo! Also what is that supposed to mean?" Dash went back to putting the organs away, and passively said. "I simply think that you should work on the dick sucking, because when you get a boyfriend he'll be highly dissatisfied."

Edith's jaw dropped, and crossed her arms, purple penis in hand. "Oh like you could do any better on a girl!" He looked at her unimpressed, then held up three fingers and stuck out his tongue and used his speed to vibrate. This made Edith picture him going down on her with these tricks, and she became extremely flushed.

She whispered defiantly. "I'll show you, fucking cheating using powers in bed prick!" And she began to suck on the toy again, quite loudly this time. The dummies blocked the teachers field of view, and her snoring could still be heard. But Dash looked over to her, silently panicking. "Edith cut it out, you're gonna wake up the teacher!" But Edith just slurped on it more, leaving thick trails of saliva dripping from her lips.

Dash shifted his sitting position, because he was starting to get turned on. His jeans getting a bulge as Edith sucked the cock, looking him in the eye as she slipped it out of her mouth. "What's the matter Speedy?" She said, turning him on with the way she said his nickname. "Is it turning you on watching me suck this cock? Are you getting hard for little old me?" She said crawling towards him, putting the long toy back in her mouth.

Her luscious lips wrapped around the rubber shaft, as she sucked on it getting closer to him. Her legs were now on either side of of his hips, he cute ass was right above his bulge in only a skirt and panties. She took the cock out her mouth, but swirled her tongue around the head inches from his face. "Am I making you uncomfortable Dashie?" She said, sucking on the head as their noses nearly touching.

So with his speed he swiped her hat off her head, and her eyes widened and she said. "Hey give that back!" And she lunged forward on top of him, and they rolled around on the floor till dash pinned her. Holding bothering her wrists beside her head, and his crotch firmly pressed against hers. They both let out a groan because of the sexual tension both of them were suffering from, looking into each other's half lidded eyes as they breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry!" Dash said first, letting go of her hands and getting off of her. Edith sat up and closed her legs, hoping that he hadn't seen how wet she was. "No! It's my fault, I took it too far… let's just finish up and get out of here." They took the next 10 minutes to put the dummies together with one another, Edith having to help Dash with the ovaries.

Once they were done they poked Ms. Beverly in the face to wake her up, and she snorted and flailed around to get her bearings. "Huh, what!? Who's that!?" Dash and Edith stood there awkwardly, and Dash said. "We finished…" she eyed them suspiciously, knowing both of their pranking track record.

"Oh yeah?" She said, as she went to examine them. She looked over them and nodded in approval, but then stopped and said. "Dash!" Dash flinched, waiting for something extremely out of place. "You put the liver in the right place, but it's upside down! A-! Edith A+! You may both go!" She said loudly, then went back to her chair and almost immediately went back to sleep.

Dash and Edith were gathering their stuff and on their way out, when Dash grabbed the fake dick and went over to Beverly. "Dash! What are you doing!?" He stepped aside and Beverly was slumped over her desk, her arm positioned to look like it was shoving the dick halfway into her mouth. Dash hurried away, both of them quietly laughing as they went.

They both arrived at home, laying in bed with their phones. Both wondering if texting right now was really a good idea. Dash was still hard thinking about what happened, and Edith had to take off her panties they were so wet. Dash set his phone down and freed his hard rod, while Edith started to rub her lower lips.

They both imagined the same thing, what would have happened if they hadn't stopped.

Dash has Edith pinned, his cock pressed up against her panties. They both moaned, but then instead of pulling away they kissed. Their tongues dancing about their mouths, while Dash's hands let go of her wrists and entwines his fingers with hers. Using his super speed he takes off his jeans and boxers, and he pushes her panties to the side.

He then sheaths his entire length in her pussy, Edith trying to muffle the groan so she doesn't wake the teacher. He slides mostly out, the slides back in again. His huge cock stretching her open as he picked up the pace, every movement causing pleasurous friction in their loins. Dash then began to vibrate his cock, causing Edith to squeal in delight.

She squirmed under him as he fucked her, pounding harder and faster. Dash groping her chest, his balls slapping against her plump ass. So close to blowing his load, with her climax fast approaching as well. In reality Edith had three fingers knuckle deep, legs spread as wide as they could be. While dash was using both hands to stroke his dick faster and faster, biting his lip as he imagined her.

They came simultaneously, Dash shooting hot thick strings of cum all over his lower abdomen, legs and balls. While Edith shook as her pussy ejected an abnormal amount of cum, drenching her sheets. They sat there panting, drenched in sweat and cum. The last image on their minds, is them kissing.

 _Author's note: And there you go I hope it was worth the wait, and next chapter is gonna be naughty. More dirty texting if y'all know what I'm saying, it should be out in January, but it might also come sooner. Anyway leave your thoughts in the reviews/PM's and I'll see y'all later, ciao y'all!_


	6. Chp 6 Video games and family dinners

_Author's note: And here's another chapter to this story, and it's an important one! So get ready for some Fluff and Smut! Also the new lineup for February and March is up on my bio so check that out, also check out my new completely original story on Wattpad and fanfiction's sister site Fictionpress. It's called The Magical Lamp of the Sexy Genie, and my username is the same on both sites. I'd appreciate some feedback on it if you decided to check it out, and if people like it I might do more original content. I believe your fanfiction account is linked to Fictionpress automatically so please check it out. Anywho, I own nothing._

Chp 6: Video games and family dinners

Friday went by fairly quickly, nothing special or out of the ordinary. Although they got detention for sticking a fake dick in Ms. Beverly's mouth, but they thought that her face was priceless. After detention they were walking back home together, only talking every now and then.

Both of them wanted to ask if the other wanted to hang out, but what happened yesterday was still a little too embarrassing. So when they got to Edith's house they stopped, and turned to one another. "I'll uh… see you on Monday I guess?" Dash nodded, and she turned to go in her house.

But then she heard Dash say. "Wait!" And she looked at him expectantly, and he managed to choke out. "Do you want to, I dunno, come over and play video games tomorrow?" Edith smiled and nudged his arm, saying. "Sounds like a blast, when should I be there?" Dash ran through his mind and chose a time. "Let's say eleven?"

Edith nodded and threw in. "It's a date!" Both of them blushed hard, and Edith stumbled over her words to correct herself. "I didn't mean- What I was trying to say- I mean a date as in like a date on the calendar! I'm gonna go inside now!" and she rushed inside, and Dash tried to figure out what just happened.

The next day Edith stood outside his house nervous asly, willing herself to press the doorbell. She shook her head and shoulders, taking a deep breath and pressing the doorbell. She heard a zipping noise, and the door opened to show Dash. He was wearing a black tank top, and a pair of red sweatpants.

"Edith! Fantastic, come in!" He closed the door behind her, and zoomed off to his room in an instant. Edith's jaw dropped, he was back to full speed! He came back and asked. "What kinda snacks you prefer? Sweet? salty? Chocolate? Gummies?" Edith blinked in surprise and looked down at his leg.

"Your leg! You aren't wearing the brace anymore!" Dashe smiled and looked down at his leg, holding it up so she could inspect it better. "Yeah, sorry if I'm zooming around too much. You have no idea what it's like to stand still for so long, when you're able to go up to 370 miles per in one second."

The went to his room where his games were, and there were two bean bags. There were bags of chips and pretzels, and bowls of assorted gummies from worms to bears. She sat down in on of the bean bags and he did the same, Edith grabbing a pretzel while asking. "So how did you heal from a bullet wound in one week?"

Dash casually explained while he booted up the system. "I have a faster metabolism and immune system, my body literally heals faster. Only downside is I get super hungry, that and I can't get drunk but alcohol is overrated anyway." Edith nodded in understanding, and Dash handed her the second controller.

"So what are we playing?" Edith asked, and Dash cleared his throat. "We'll we can go co-op, or we can go versus. Guest gets to choose." Edith was feeling a bit competitive, so she said. "Hit me with the versus!" Dash then laid out an assortment of games, clearly showing off his collection.

"Well madame, since you asked! We've got burnout 3, star wars battlefront II, Marvel vs Capcom 2, Mario kart Wii, and Super Smash Bros Brawl!" Edith tapped her chin in thought, before saying. "Mario kart." Dash switched the controllers out for wiimotes, and switched the input on the TV.

"I warn you Edith." Dash said while putting the disk in. "Challenging me to a race is a bad idea, I've got quick reflexes." Edith cracked her knuckles and smirked at him. "That might be true, but can the game keep up with you?" Dash chuckled and focused back on the selection screen, going through the list of characters.

Dash chose Toad, and Edith picked Toadette. They selected the map and prepared to race, Dash flashing her a cocky smile and saying. "Get ready to lose!" She laughed and cracked her knuckles, not intimidated in the slightest. "You shouldn't talk to yourself like that Speedy."

The music played on the screen and they were at the starting line, and they both got quiet. The green light flashed and they pressed the acceleration button, taking off in front of the other CPU characters. It was pretty close race for most of the laps with Dash just barely in front of Edith, but at a certain corner Edith drifted in front of him. And for good measure she dropped a banana peel behind her, causing him to spin out.

"Ah dick move Pinky, I'm gonna have to punish you for that!" Edith chuckled, and retorted. "Maybe I like a little punishment speedy, go ahead and hit my little mushroom backside with that turtle shell you got there. I dare you." Dash glanced at her confused, but steeled himself and launched it at her.

When the shell hit her kart Edith let out the sexual sounding moan she could, shouting. "Harder Toad!" This thoroughly freaked out Dash, making him drop his wiimote. She then zoomed off crossing the finish line, with Dash coming in forth. "That was a dirty trick Edith." He said annoyed, and she replied in a husky tone. "So dirty!"

Dash grumbled as he chose the next stage, and he said. "Well you just got lucky that first race, this one will be different!" Edith smirked at him and asked. "You wanna bet?" He looked at her and said. "Yeah I do!" She smirked at him, leaning back on her elbows. "Alright then, what are the stakes?" she asked, seeing the mischievous gears turning in his head.

And she wasn't gonna lie when she thought the devious smile that grew on his face was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen, and she bit her lip in anticipation. "Alright we can do this one of two ways, old school or humiliation!" She raised her eyebrow, and sat back with her arms behind her head. "Hmm sounds interesting, explain old-school."

He just looked at his fingernails while he said. "It's simple you lose a race, you lose and artificial of clothing. First down to their underwear has to give the other a lap dance, winner picks the song." Edith blushed, both embarrassed and excited by the possibility of losing. Or even better winning.

"And humiliation?" She asked sexier than she meant to, as he smirked and said. "The one with the most losses at the end of today has to go to school with their underwear on the outside of their pants." Edith started laughing and tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"So either I get a lap dance from one of the hottest guys in school, or I get to see him make a fool of himself in front of the whole school?" Dash laughed and said. "Only if you win that is." And she sat up placing a hand on his leg, her hand very close to his crotch catching him off guard. "As much as I'd love to see you make an ass of yourself, I don't think I can pass up a free lap dance, so I'm all in!"

Dash was a little surprised she chose that one, but decided fuck it! His family wasn't home and she asked for it, so she can't complain when she loses. Dash changed it to a vs race, turning off the CPU so it was just the two of them. And he said before they started. "There are three layers of clothing if you lose first is the socks, second is the shirt, and last is the pants. Oh and your bra counts as the shirt layer."

Edith's eyes widened and she blushed, but just shook it off and said. "Whatever, you'll never make it to the second layer anyway!" And they started the race, the moments leading up to the green light being super tense. The green light flashed and they were off, zooming down the track. The whole race a frenzy of weapons and power ups, the two of them pulling ahead of each other several times.

The race was neck and neck and they were battling for first place, but at the last second Dash used a mushroom he was hoarding. He zipped across the finish line, claiming his first victory. He turned to her with a smirk on his face, while she glared at him. "Well I hope you have a foot fetish like me, because that's the only clothes you're getting off of me!"

She then peeled off her socks and threw them at him, causing him to laugh and he picked a new race track. They got ready and started the race, but this time Edith was hyper aggressive. Hitting him with everything she had, and just for good measure held onto a mushroom during the last lap staying just barely behind him.

And as soon as they came up on the finish she sped in front stealing first place, and she smile at him. "Now show me those sexy feet of yours." She said teasingly, and Dash blushed while taking his socks off. Actually starting to believe that she had a real foot fetish, and it wasn't just a joke. Dash decided as he was picking the track that it was time to get serious, and turned to her and said. "I look forward to winning this one."

And they were off and Edith was just as aggressive, but he seemed to dodge or counter her every move. Every time she would launch a projectile, or leave a trap everything would slow down. This is how he won FPS games all the time, turning up the sensitivity all the way giving him godly reaction time. He was definitely going to win this one, but then Edith got the one item he never accounted for. The blue shell…

In an instant his lead was taken and Edith claimed victory, throwing her arms in the air and cheering. "Haha! Suck my dick Parr, off with the shirt!" Dash now knew that he'd have to use strategy if he wanted to win, tossing his shirt away and picking Bowser's castle. He narrowed his eyes as the game started, and he turned up the heat on his racing skills.

He was absolutely focused and alert, making sure to keep tabs on her items and stay at a lengthy lead. He would hold items like green shells and bananas behind him, protecting him from everything she threw his way. And this was making Edith frustrated, and being frustrated made her sloppy. And so as she was about to use a mushroom Dash smirked at her and used his lightning, shrinking her and knocking her item out of her hand.

And with that he won the race, Edith blushing hard knowing what she had to do now. She gulped audibly as she unhooked her bra, and slipped her shirt off then her bra. Her breasts gave a nice jiggle as they were released from the restraining fabric, Edith feeling ashamed and excited at the same time.

She looked over at Dash only to notice he wasn't even looking, and she got kind of mad. "You make me take off my shirt and bra and you aren't even looking!?" Dash picked the final level, and got ready to win saying. "I'm going to be honest Edith, if I look I'm going to be distracted. I'll have plenty of time to look when you're giving me a lap dance."

Edith growled and grabbed her wiimote, ready to wipe that smile off his face. They both waited for the light, and thus began the final race. This time Edith was putting everything she had into it, hitting him with everything she had. The constant bombardment was so much that even his lightning quick reflexes were having trouble, but despite this he managed to stay ahead.

Then on the last lap they were on the home stretch, both getting an item box. Dash got a mushroom, and Edith got the blue shell. In a split second Edith released the shell, her competitive side pushing her patience aside. But Dash hit the breaks, and she pulled in front making the shell target her. Her eyes widened as her own weapon was used against her, Dash activating the mushroom and crossing the finish line winning the game.

The controller slipped from her hand as her face turned red, she had to give him a lap dance now. She had to give him a lap dance in only her panties, and as humiliating as that was it was also super exciting. Which was even more humiliating, if she danced in only her panties he'd for sure see how wet she was.

But she couldn't back out now, so she stood up and unbuttoned her jeans. Hooking her thumbs in the waistline and pulling them down, revealing her bright pink panties. She was sure he had seen how wet she was, as his eyes took in her breathtaking body. But just as her pants were at her knees, they both heard the front door and Dash's mom shout. "Dash! Are you here? I have groceries!"

Instantly the world around him began to slow down as if it were frozen, and Dash looked at his partially open door knowing he didn't have a lot of time. He quickly pulled her pants back up and buttoned her back up, searching for her discarded bra. He found it and went to put it back on, but couldn't help but take a moment to admire her beautiful chest.

Her cute pink nipples erect from the cold, goosebumps all over the soft flesh he so desperately wanted to touch. Not wanting to get caught he slid the garment over her arms, and clipped it on behind her. It looked a little lopsided, but she'd fix it. Then he put her shirt on and sat her back down, slipping the wiimote back into her hands so she looked casual.

He dressed himself then stopped using his speed, shouting back. "Yeah mom, be right there!" Edith looked down at herself then him, and flinched when Helen came in. "I need you to grab th- Oh! Hello Edith, I wasn't aware you were here sweetie." Edith tried to hide her shaky voice, now almost about to cum from excitement and said. "Yeah I'm sorry, I s-should have let you know I was coming over."

Helen just smiled and said. "Well you're welcome to stay for dinner, Dash grab those groceries when you're done with your race okay?" Dash nodded, and she left letting him finish his game. Dash let out a sigh of relief, and whispered. "That was a close one huh? Edith?" He looked over to his friend who was now hunched over, breathing heavily with one hand in her jeans.

She was so horny, that she couldn't stop herself. She trembled as she moaned, Dash kneeling down to check on her. "Edith are you okay!? Wait are- are you?" His eyes widened as he realized she was masturbating, right in front of him. She vigorously rubbed her pussy while he watched her, the thrill of it all being too much to handle.

She looked up at him staring at her, an grabbed his head and crashed her lips into his. Dash was shocked, Edith was kissing him. And this wasn't like that phantom kiss they had shared, this was hot passionate with her tongue being shoved in his mouth. Dash didn't get the chance to enjoy it however, because about a second later she broke the kiss to let out a strangled whimper.

Her face screwed up with her eyes closed tight, while she bit her trembling lip. She finally collapsed on his chest breathing heavily, Dash looking at her quivering form still not able to believe that just happened. He had just watched her cum in her pants, while she kissed him. After she calmed down Edith felt shame, she had just kissed him! And masterbated while doing it!

She just came in front of Dash, making her whole face red. "Oh my God!" She whispered, hiding her face with the hand that wasn't stuffed in her pants. "Oh my God what did I just do! I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have-" She was unable to finish because she broke down crying, so embarrassed about what she just did.

Dash wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest, whispering. "Hey it's okay, it's alright." He let her cry for a bit, then softly said her name. "Edith." She looked up at him and he kissed her, making her heart flutter. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, butterflies fluttering throughout her whole body.

They broke the kiss and breathed heavily, their foreheads and noses still touching. "I really like with you!" Edith said, and Dash said. "I really like me too." And she smiled and hit his arm, laughing at his stupid comment. "You're an ass!" They laughed and he said. "You love it!... Edith I really like you too, so if you want would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Edith chuckled and kissed him again, this one being more sweet and loving. "Only if you'll be my boyfriend." He laughed and hugged her close, saying. "Deal." Dash then kissed her forehead and ran off to get the groceries, meanwhile Edith walked to the living room and approached Helen asking. "Excuse me Mrs. Parr?"

Helen smiled at her and said. "Call me Helen sweetie, what's up?" Edith quietly asked. "Do you um… have any pads and possibly something to change into?" Helen's eyes widened and she stood up to help the girl. "Oh! Oh sure sweetie, they're under the bathroom sink! I'll grab you something to wear."

Edith stood in the bathroom waiting when she heard a knock, she opened the door and Helen stepped in handing her a small pull string bag. Inside was a plastic bag and some black hero underoos, and Helen said. "I know they might be a little… large." She glanced over her shoulder looking at her substantially large ass, which made Edith blush. "But they should be fine until you get home, do you need anything else?"

Edith shook her head and Helen stepped out to let her change, Edith glad she didn't offer to wash the underwear or she'd discover it wasn't a period situation. She discarded her cum soaked panties into the plastic bag, tied it up then put it in the larger bag. She then put on the black underoos with the pad in them, distressed to find that they almost fit perfectly.

"Is my ass really that big?" She groaned as she looked at it in the mirror, the underoos only slightly loose. After she was done changing, she left the bathroom to find Dash cooking with his mother. And she found it quite adorable, how he used his powers to help his mom. Just then the doorbell rang, and Helen shouted over her shoulder. "Bob get the door! Edith if you're staying just have a seat at the table, dinner is almost ready."

Edith took a seat next to The 7 year old Jak Jak who was currently drawing with crayons, while Helen and Dash set the table. It was a lovely shepherd's pie with rolls and veggies on the side, making Edith kind of glad she stayed. Dash quickly handed out plates and silverware, taking a seat next to Edith.

"Hey everyone! I hope you're all in the mood for dessert, because Tony made pie!" Violet said as she walked in with her father and her husband, taking immediate notice of the pretty blonde girl sitting next to Dash. "Oh, who is this?" Edith stood and extended a hand to Violet, and Helen spoke up. "Violet, Tony, this is Edith Gru, Dash's Friend."

Edith took her and shook it, saying. "Girlfriend actually, it's nice to meet you." Edith then shook Tony's hand, while Helen's head snapped to look at Dash with surprise. Violet looked at the girl, then at her brother who nodded, then at her parents who looked just as confused as she was.

Violet then asked. "So judging by my parents flabbergasted faces, you haven't told them yet?" Edith shook her head, then turned to address Dash's parents. "See Dash and I have been feeling this way for a little while, so today we had a little talk." Then Dash cut in, taking Edith's hands. "And we decided that we were going to star dating."

Edith looked down awkwardly saying. "We didn't really have a plan on how or when to tell you, sorry." Helen and Bob both looked at each other, and Helen finally said. "Oh it's fine! Um… No that's really great, we're really happy for you two. It's just we…"

Helen was trying to find the right words, but then Bob spoke up. "We just thought you were gonna beat around the bush a little longer, that's all." Helen gave him a look, not that he was wrong though. Violet cut in saying. "No offense mom and dad but they're teenagers, confusing creatures that you haven't been for a while. Heck I'm even forgetting what it was like to be one, now if we could all sit down I'm hungry!"

And thus dinner commenced, with Violet sitting on Dash's other side. "So Edith, you're the first girl Dash has brought home you know?" Edith smiled at him slyly and said. "Yeah I know, loser couldn't get a girlfriend till I finally took pity on him." Dash glared at him, and Violet asked. "So did you ask him out, or vice versa?"

Edith remembered their earlier conversation, and answered. "Well, he always has been faster than most people." Violet begrudgingly reached into her purse for her wallet, saying. "Crap!" As she dug out a hundred dollar bill and flicked it at Dash, admitting he was right. "You win the bet twerp, and she seemed so assertive too."

Dash didn't actually want the money, so he threw it back at Violet. "I don't want your stupid money!" And Violet tucked it back into her purse, smiling and saying. "Right, because having the girlfriend is the real reward!" Edith patted his cheek teasingly. "She's right you know?" Dash gave a deep sigh and looked over to his mother. "Not even ten minutes and they're already ganging up on me." Violet decided to turn her attention to Edith, and ask. "So do you work? Or are you just doing school for now?" Edith took time to swallow her food, and thought about it.

"I'm not working anywhere currently, but there is this one job I'm thinking about but not sure of." Dash glanced at her through the corner of his eye, and said with his mouth full. "Shezh schinking abouf becombing a-" but he was cut off by all three women who said in unison. "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

He rolled his eyes and swallowed, saying more clearly. "She's thinking about becoming a superhero." This got Edith all the attention at the table, and she smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! What!?" He asked, not realizing he had just made her the indisputable center of attention.

 _Author's note: Alright there you have it, I actually had to split the dinner scene in two because it's so long. I hope y'all are excited because Velocity is back, and now that Edith and Dash are a couple they will be have actual full on sex pretty soon. Also be sure to check out my bio for the new line up of stories for February through March, and be sure to keep leaving reviews and suggestions. I'll see y'all next time, later!_


End file.
